La pureza oculta
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Los compañeros de Ladybug la desprecian en secreto, sin embargo, ella lo descubre, y eso desencadena la furia de los kwamis abandonando a sus portadores decidiendo quedarse con la azabache, sin embargo, aun hay mal en las sombras ¿Marinette sera capaz de enfrentarlo con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos? - Historia 100% no al plagio Miraculous no me pertenece.
1. Chapter 1

Era una noche tranquila en Paris y cuatro héroes estaban en la sima de la Torre Eiffel, sin embargo, faltaba alguien.

\- ¿Segura que ella no vendrá Rena? -pregunto una rubia con traje de abeja-

-Estoy segura, esa tonta tiene trabajo extra en la panadería ahora que se fueron sus padres, así que no hay de qué preocuparse -respondió con seguridad y una sonrisa petulante una castaña con traje semejante a un zorro-

-No me sorprende que sus padres la abandonaran, debieron sentirse avergonzados de tenerla de hija -dijo burlón un rubio con traje de gato negro-

-Bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer viejo? No es como si tuvieran otra opción -dijo un moreno con traje de tortuga-

Para los que aun no han adivinado, ellos eran Rena Rouge, Queen Bee, Carapace, y Chatnoir.

Sin embargo, faltaba la líder, la cual era Ladybug, la portadora del Miraculous de la suerte, pero no estaba, la razón ya han de adivinarla ¿No?

-Aún no puedo creer que estuve enamorado de alguien tan patética como ella -comento con sumo desprecio Chatnoir-

-Eso fue antes de que supiéramos su identidad, aun estoy disgustada de que admire a alguien como ella -dijo Rena-

¿Tengo que explicar lo último? Supongo que sí, bien aquí va.

Despues de unos meses de luchar contra los akumas, y al ver que cada vez mas se les dificultaba luchar contra ellos, decidieron revelar sus identidades. Cave decir que los héroes mas nuevos, junto con Chatnoir, estaban emocionados de saber quien era Ladybug. Pero cuando la transformación se desvaneció, se tuvo que tener toda su fuerza de voluntad para no poner una mueca de decepción.

Marinette Dupaint Cheng, era Ladybug.

Todos ellos estaban decepcionados, conocían a "La panadera", la que siempre llegaba tarde a la escuela, la que siempre se dormía en clase, la torpe, patética, es la palabra que ellos usarían.

Pero fingieron que estaban bien con ellos, aliviando a la azabache, pero todo fue un fraude.

Y aquí estaban ellos, hablando lo que realmente pensaban de ella, sin saber que ella en realidad estaba detrás de la Torre, en estado de shock al oír todo lo que decían de ella.

\- _¿Marinette?_ -pregunto por su enlace mental Tikki, su Kwami, su tono era realmente preocupado-

\- _Creo que sea mejor irnos Tikki_ -respondió en un tono sin emociones, preocupando aún más su pequeña amiga-

Ladybug agarro su yoyo y con un sigilo y silencio que sorprendería a cualquier, lo lanzo enganchándolo a una chimenea y se lanzó hacia abajo.

Se movió rápido y con gracia, entre los tejados de Paris, hasta llegar al techo de su casa, donde apenas entro se des transformó.

Ella se sentó en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, las palabras que dijeron sus supuestos amigos zumbando en su mente.

"Patética" "Débil" "Tonta".

Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas hasta el acolchado de su cama.

-Tranquila Marinette, tu eres fuerte e increíble, no los escuches -intento tranquilizar Tikki a su mejor amiga, mientras abrazaba su mejilla-

-No es lo que ellos piensan -dijo destrozada la azabache mientras seguía llorando-

-Ellos ni siquiera te conocen -respondió Tikki- No saben los sacrificios que has hecho.

-Aun que los sepan ellos igual creerán que soy débil -siguió negando la azabache-

Tikki suspiro, no estaba llegando a ningún lado, esperaría a que se calmara y volverían a hablar.

Sin darse cuenta, tanto ella como su portadora cayeron dormidas.

…

Toques ligeros sonando de la ventana. Tikki abrió los ojos pesadamente al escucharlos, volteo a ver a su portadora que aún seguía dormida abrazando sus rodillas.

Ella la miro triste y planeaba despertarla hasta que siguió escuchando los golpes en la ventana. Suspirando, ella voló con cuidado de no mostrarse a la ventana, pero pudiendo ver quienes tocaban, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y voló rápidamente a la ventana abriéndola.

-Plagg, chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí? -pregunto sorprendida Tikki-

-Simple, estamos hartos de nuestros portadores -respondió el gatito negro, que en sus manitas llevaba el anillo de Chatnoir-

-Enserio, ya no puedo soportar a esa hipócrita -gruño Trixx, que llevaba el collar de Rena Rouge- Fingiendo ser la amiga de alguien tan pura como Marinette, mientras que a sus espaldas la trata peor que aun akuma.

-Ni hablemos de Chloe -comento Pollen, que llevaba el broche de Queen Bee- Ella juro cambiar, pero tal parece que al descubrir la identidad de su ídolo solo empeoro más de lo necesario.

-No se que paso con Nino, antes era buen amigo de Marinette, pero tal parece que se dejo llevar con lo que decían sus amigos, ya no creo que tenga salvación -negó con la cabeza Wayzz quien tenia la pulsera de Carapace-

-En otras palabras, Tikki -hablo Plagg- Hemos tomado la decisión de quedarnos con Marinette.

\- ¿Qué?! -grito la kwami- No es que no quería que están con nosotras chicos, pero esto no ha sucedido en milenios.

-Lo sabemos -dijo Wayzz- Pero ya se ha comprobado el corazón puro de Marinette, no creo que allá otra mas indicada -el resto asintió estando de acuerdo con el-

-Bien -suspiro Tikki- Pasen -se corrió de la ventana y todos entraron-

Al entrar los Kwamis pudieron ver el estado deplorable de la azabache, todos pusieron una expresión de tristeza en sus rostros.

\- ¿Lo descubrió? -pregunto con tristeza Wayzz-

-Si -suspiro Tikki- Terminamos antes las entregas de la panadería y fuimos a la Torre, solo para escuchar todo lo que dijeron Adrien y los otros.

-Ese maldito oxigenado -gruño Plagg- Luego decía que amaría a quien fuera la que estuviera bajo la máscara, cuando era tan obvio.

-O Alya, ella decía ser su mejor amiga y nunca se dio cuenta, y eso que Marinette le había dado algunas indirectas, aunque no fueran intencionales -dijo Trixx-

-Bueno, mejor olvidémonos de los idiotas -dijo Pollen- Lo mejor ahora será darle nuestro mejor apoyo a Marinette, claro cuando despierte -todos asintieron estando de acuerdo con ella-

Todos dejaron los Miraculous en la mesita de noche donde les había indicado Tikki y volaron hacia la cama de Marinette, se acurrucaron cerca de ella y cerraron los ojos pensando en dormir…Hasta que alguien más toco la ventana de nuevo.

\- ¿Eh? -se pregunto Tikki levantándose- ¿Alguien mas iba a venir? -les pregunto a sus compañeros-

-No, nosotros éramos los únicos -dijo confundido Wayzz-

Tikki, muy confundida, fue cautelosamente hacia la ventana, y se sorprendió de quien estaba ahí, la abrió para asegurarse y casi se desmaya.

\- ¡Noroo! -grito el nombre del kwami de la mariposa sorprendiendo al resto de kwamis-

-Hola Tikki -dijo débilmente el kwami lila, que llevaba el broche de la mariposa y el broche del pavo real- ¿Puedo pasar?

Una Tikki aun shokeada salió del shock y noto el estado de su amigo, tenía líneas brillantes rodeando su cuerpo, se fijo en el Miraculous y vio que tenia una grieta, alarmada se corrió para hacer pasar a su amigo.

\- ¡Nooro! ¡¿Qué diablos?! -grito Wayzz acercándose con el resto de Kwamis-

-Gabriel Agreste -respondió débilmente- El no ha sido muy buen portador que digamos.

\- ¡¿El ha sido todo este tiempo?! -grito furioso Plagg, tan cerca de su amigo y nunca lo noto-

-Si, pero tuve una oportunidad de escapar, me llevo tiempo pero lo logre, menos mal que lo hice, por que el ya tiene una idea de quien son Ladybug y Chatnoir, aunque creo que Chatnoir ya no existirá ¿Verdad? -pregunto y todos asintieron-

-Si, todos hemos decidido quedarnos con Marinette -respondió Trixx-

-Bien, también aproveche, y logre rescatarla -levanto el broche del pavo real, haciendo jadear a todos-

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Él también la tenía?! -grito aún más furiosa Plagg- ¡¿Dónde estaba?!

-En una caja fuerte, junto con el libro de los Miraculos, pero lo perdió -respondió Nooro-

\- Espera, ¿De casualidad la caja estaba detrás de una pintura de la madre de Adrien? -pregunto un alarmado Plagg-

-Si ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- ¡Porque Adrien y yo la descubrimos y el agarro el libro de los Miraculous! -grito haciendo que todos abrieran sus ojos en shock- ¡No sabía que estaba ahí, lo siento tanto! -grito Plagg con lágrimas-

-Esta bien Plagg, siempre has sido algo despistado -intento tranquilizarlo Pollen-

\- ¡Pero debí notarlo! ¡Todo esto probablemente no hubiera pasado si lo hubiera notado! -grito Plagg-

-Tu lo has dicho "probablemente", pero todos aquí sabemos que nuestros portadores hubieran seguido igual o hasta peor -respondió sabiamente Wayzz todos no pudieron evitar darle la razón-

-De igual forma -interrumpió Tikki- Nooro, Marinette es lo suficientemente pura como para que te cures, así que le explicaremos todo apenas despierte -el Kwami de la mariposa asintió tranquilo de que finalmente su sufrimiento acabaría-

-Sera mejor que todos tomemos un descanso, esta ha sido una noche agitada -dijo Wayzz y todos asintieron y volaron hacia Marinette acurrucándose cerca de ella-


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette estaba abriendo los ojos, los sentía pesados y húmedos, lo que confirmo que lo que paso anoche no fue un sueño, lamentablemente.

Cuando finalmente pudo aclarar su vista, se fijó en su entorno intentando encontrar a Tikki, solo para encontrar cinco Kwamis, junto con Tikki, que jamás había visto, durmiendo cerca de ella.

Obviamente, ella hizo lo que cualquiera haría en su situación: gritar.

\- ¡Ahhh! -dio un salto sorprendida despertando a los kwamis-

-Buenos días -dijeron todos, sonriendo al ver a su nueva portadora despierta-

Ella parpadeo, pero al ver que eran amables hizo lo mismo.

-Buenos días, lamento el grito, jeje -dijo con una mano en su nuca-

-Esta bien Marinette, cualquier humano hubiera reaccionado así -dijo tranquilizadoramente Wayzz-

-Al menos esta vez no lanzaste cosas al azar, diciéndonos "insecto mutante" -dijo riendo Tikki ante el recuerdo, todos, incluida Marinette, también rieron-

-Uh si, ya me disculpé por eso -dijo Marinette algo apenada-

\- ¿Confundiste a Tikki con un genio? Porque mi portador hizo eso -dijo Plagg con cuidado de no decir el nombre del idiota-

-No… Estoy bastante seguro de que no -respondió Marinetre, pero luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de algo- Esperen ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿No deberían estar con Adrien y los demás? -pregunto sintiéndose algo decaída con nombrar a sus "amigos"-

-No, al menos ya no -respondió Trixx-

\- ¿Eh?

-Lo que quiere decir Trixx -intervino Pollen- Es que hemos decidido quedarnos contigo Marinette.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué es eso? Si soy-

\- ¡No eres patética! -interrumpieron los kwamis sabiendo lo que iba a decir-

-Marinette, tienes el corazón mas puro que hemos visto en años -dijo Pollen-

-Además siempre ayudas a las personas, ya sea con o sin la mascara -fue turno de Trixx-

-Has demostrado tu inteligencia en mas de una ocasión -siguió Wayzz-

-Junto con el hecho de que siempre pones a tus amigos, primero que nada -continuo Plagg-

-Tu has demostrado tu valentía en varias ocasiones -dijo Nooro-

-Además, con tu fuerza e ingenio siempre logras salir de apuros -termino Tikki-

-Wow eh chicos eso es halagador -dijo apenada la azabache- Pero ¿Están seguros?

\- ¡Claro! ¡De todas formas ya no tolerábamos a esos idiotas! -exclamo Trixx sin perder la oportunidad de insultar a los antiguos portadores-

-Si, ya no podía aguantar estar cerca de ese "hombre" -dijo débilmente Nooro, sus compañeros lo miraron con tristeza, Marinette lo miro confundida hasta que noto sus alas, abrió sus ojos sorprendida-

\- ¿Eres el Kwami del Miraculous de la mariposa? -pregunto sorprendida-

-Si, lamento todos los problemas que cause.

-Oye, no fue tu culpa, fue de tu portador ¿No? Quien quiera que fuera -intento animarlo Marinette-

-sonriendo levemente Nooro- Realmente eres una persona con corazón puro Marinette.

-Quiero creer que solo soy buena persona -dijo con una sonrisa Marinnete, hasta que noto las líneas en el cuerpo del pequeño- ¿Qué te paso?

Los kwamis se miraron inseguros de si decirle, hasta que Tikki suspiro y se acercó a su portadora, todos los demás la miraron expectantes.

\- Veras Marinette, como sabrás, los portadores de los Miraculous deben ser de corazón puro o por lo menos buenas personas -ante el asentimiento de Marinette ella continuo- Hay una buena razón para eso, si un portador abusa del poder del kwami, además de no alimentarlo bien -hizo un ademan hacia Nooro- El kwami paga las consecuencias.

Marinete jadeo sorprendida y miro con dolor al kwami, lo agarro delicadamente y le dio abrazo.

-Tranquilo ahora estarás bien -dijo tranquilizadoramente y Nooro correspondió el abrazo-

Todos los kwamis sonrieron ante la interacción, con este trato, su amigo se recuperará pronto.

\- ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarlo? -esa pregunta solo lo demostró aún más-

-Tendrás que ponerte su broche -respondió Wayzz- Peor tendrás que esperar a que se recupere para usar su poder.

-De acuerdo, a todo esto… ¿Dónde están sus Miraculous? -pregunto la azabache al no ver las joyas-

-Las dejamos en el tocador -respondió Plagg-

Marinette bajo con cuidado de soltar a Nooro de sus manos, seguida de los Kwamis, al llegar a la mesa vio el resto de los Miraculous.

-Bueno, supongo que podría ponerme los broches en la camisa… -algo que noto la hizo palidecer- ¿Qué pasa si alguien nota que tengo los Miraculous?

Los Kwamis también palidecieron, en estos momentos es en los que desearían poder hacerse invisibles.

-Uhh no pensamos en eso… -dijo Trixx-

\- ¿Tal vez puedas ponerte otra cosa arriba para ocultarlos? -propuso Pollen- Con el collar y los broches no hay problemas, el anillo creo que será lo que más llame la atención.

\- Tendremos suerte si el oxigenado no nota que es el mismo anillo -comento Plagg-

-Tal vez si me cambio de ropa sea más fácil ocultarlos -dijo Marinette y todos los kwamis también pensaron que era buena idea-

Marinette, junto con las kwamis femeninas, estuvieron buscando un conjunto para ocultar los Miraculous pero sin que sea muy obvio.

Al final, se decidieron por un short verde agua, remera amarilla y un pañuelo ligero verde, junto con zapatillas amarillas.

-Creo que eso ayudara, el pañuelo puede ocultar los broches y el collar, ahora el ultimo problema, el anillo -dijo Pollen-

\- ¿Qué tal si se pone guantes? -pregunto Trixx-

\- ¿Guantes en primavera? ¿Enserio Trixx? -pregunto Tikki-

-Podría usar esos guantes ligeros que se ponen los que no quieren ensuciarse las manos -propuso Pollen- ¿Tienes ese tipo de guantes? -se dirigió a Marinette-

-Si, hice unos a medida para un conjunto -dijo buscando en sus cajones para sacar unos guantes de tela blancos-

\- ¡Perfectos! Ahora solo tienes que ponerte el anillo y arriba los guantes -exclamo Pollen-

-Bien ya tenemos el problema resuelto -dijo Tikki viendo a su portadora colocándose los Miraculous y ocultándolos en el pañuelo y los guantes, dejando solo el del pavo real- Me pregunto como se lo tomara Duusu.

-Esperemos que bien, despues de todo, aún no sabemos que paso con su antigua portadora -dijo Pollen-

Vieron que Marinette estaba por ponerse el broche del pavo real y se acercaron esperando que salga su amiga Kwami. La luz característica salió del broche y se mostro una Kwami semejante a un pavo real.

-Uhh finalmente estoy fuera -dijo la kwami estirándose miro hacia arriba y vio a una curiosa azabache- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! -pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva-

-Duusu tranquila -intento calmarla Nooro acercándose a ella-

Duusu volteo a ver a su amigo y se sorprendió de ver las marcas en él, volteo a ver furiosa a la azabache.

\- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Nooro?! -voló hacia a ella solo para que la detuvieran el resto de los kwamis- ¡¿Por qué la protegen?!

\- Duusu, cálmate, Marinette no fue quien le hizo esto a Nooro -dijo calmadamente Wayzz-

\- ¡Entonces explícame por que Nooro tiene esas marcas y ella tiene su Miraculous! -grito furiosamente Nooro-

-Por que fue mi antiguo portador quien las hizo, vine con Marinette por que ella es la portadora de Tikki y ahora la de todos los Miraculous -respondió Nooro-

Duusu abrió sus ojos mas de lo que se creía posible y miro a Marinette, se fijó en sus ojos, demostraban preocupación y tristeza, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la inocencia y pureza que demostraban, como el cielo.

-Uh supongo que es verdad -se calmo haciendo que sus compañeros suspiraran aliviados- ¿Qué paso? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

-Unos tres años -respondió Nooro-

\- ¿Tres años? No puede haber cambiado mucho las cosas… ¿Verdad? -pregunto la kwami preocupada-

-Te sorprendería… -suspiro Plagg-

-Mejor te explicamos en el camino Duusu, a este ritmo Marinette llegara tarde a clases -dijo Tikki apuntando al reloj-

-Bueno, ¿Al menos puedo comer algo? -pregunto Duusu y justo despues se escucho el ruido de su estómago haciéndola apenarse, todos rieron-

-Claro, ¿Qué es lo que comes? De paso compro el alimento de los otros, si es que no los tengo -hablo Marinette-

-Yo como uvas -dijo Duusu-

-Fresas -dijo apenado Nooro-

-Tomates -dijo Wayzz-

-Chocolate -dijo con orgullo Trixx-

-Azúcar -dijo Pollen-

-Queso camembert -dijo Plagg-

-Bueno creo que tengo todo -dijo con una mano en su mentón Marinette- Si tengo todo, voy a buscarlos y luego voy a la escuela -dijo caminando hacia la trampilla, mientras agarraba su mochila y Plagg como rayo de metió en la mochila- ¿Eh? ¿Plagg que pasa?

\- ¿Tus padres no nos van a ver? -pregunto asomándose en la mochila-

-Uhh si sobre eso… Ellos no están -respondió algo incomoda-

\- ¿Cómo no están? Eres muy joven para estar sola -pregunto Duusu-

Tikki y Marinette estaban sudando por las miradas del resto de kwamis, al final fue Marinette quien decidió responder.

-Digamos que se fueron a un viaje a China, dijeron que volverían pronto así que no hay de qué preocuparse -dijo agitando una mano la azabache-

Los kwamis la miraron no muy convencidos y hubieran seguido insistiendo de no ser porque Tikki les hizo señas de que no siguieran y ellos tuvieron que resignarse.

-De acuerdo, no insistiremos -dijo en un suspiro Wayzz-

Marinette, notablemente mas tranquila bajo por la trampilla seguida de los kwamis.

Despues de buscar y darle los alimentos, todos se ocultaron en un bolso, un poco mas grande que la cartera que llevaba siempre y el hecho de que era de color amarillo, y Marinette fue a la escuela cerrando la puerta.

Bajo por las escaleras del apartamento, llego a la panadería, salió y volvió a cerrarla.

Cruzo la calle y llego a la escalera de su escuela, encontrándose con sus "amigos" ella respiro hondo e hizo su mejor sonrisa y camino hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos -saludo tan tranquila como pudo y todos voltearon a mirarla-

-Buenos días Marinette -dijo Alya con una sonrisa- ¿Qué paso con el cambio de look?

-Puse mi ropa a lavar y me puso esto -respondió, era lo mejor que se le ocurrio-

-Te queda bien -comento con una sonrisa Chloe- Por cierto, Mari -ese apodo la hizo gritar la palabra "hipócrita" en su mente- ¿Aun tienes a Tikki? -susurro para que no la escucharan-

-Si, ¿Por qué? -aunque sabia la respuesta tenia que mantenerse al margen-

-Todos nosotros despertamos sin encontrar nuestros, ya sabes que -dijo Adrien-

\- ¡¿Qué?! -hablo un poco fuerte para que le creyeran mejor, lo que pareció funcionar- ¿Cómo paso?

-No tenemos idea, creemos que Hack Moth tiene algo que ver -teorizo Nino-

-Ya veo… -respondió la azabache-

\- Sera mejor que tengas cuidado Mari, ahora eres la única que lo tiene -advirtió Alya-

-Claro -si iba a decir algo mas se corto por el sonido del timbre-

Entraron a clase, y Marinette sorprendio a todos prestando atención a la clase, y anotando todo lo que estaba en el pizarrón y decía la maestra. Muchos pensaron que finalmente estaba madurando.

Dentro del bolso de Marinette.

-Esos hipócritas -gruño susurrando Trixx-

\- ¿Realmente estos eran sus portadores? -pregunto con incredulidad Duusu-

\- Si, al principio iban bien, hasta que comenzaron a dejarse llevar por tener los poderes -respondió Plagg-

-Y el punto de quiebre, para nosotros, fue cuando descubrieron la identidad de Marinette -dijo Pollen-

-Vivian quejándose de que pésima líder tenían, y que ella era una torpe y débil en todo el sentido de la palabra -dijo Wayzz-

-Cuando era ella quien hacia la mayor parte del trabajo -bufo Trixx-

-Los humanos están empeorando con el tiempo -dijo Duusu-

-Lo sé, pero al mismo tiempo están mejorando, las personas buenas serán pocas, pero son muy destacables -dijo Wayzz, todos asintieron dándola la razón-

La clase continuo sin ningún problema.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette estaba saliendo de la escuela despues de clases, espero a que sus amigos se fueran y tomo un camino diferente al que acostumbraba a tomar.

Camino hasta la estación del bus, donde tomo uno y se dirigió hacia su destino. Despues de unos quince minutos, ella bajo del bus, y se dirigió a un café, pero uno muy peculiar.

Un Maid Coffe.

Al llegar fue recibida por un hombre adulto, con traje elegante, cabello rubio ceniza, tenia ojos marrones y su sonrisa era dulce.

\- ¡Bienvenida Marinette! ¿Cómo fue la escuela? -pregunto amablemente el hombre-

-Muy bien señor Luis -respondió cortésmente la azabache- Iré a ponerme mi uniforme, si me disculpa -dio una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió al vestidor-

Al llegar al vestidor y al ver que no había nadie los kwamis salieron.

\- Marinette ¿Qué hacemos aquí? -pregunto Wayzz junto con el resto de kwamis, excepto Tikki, confundidos-

Tikki y Marinette suspiraron y decidieron contarles la verdad…Al menos parcialmente la verdad.

-Yo trabajo aquí -respondió finalmente-

\- ¡¿Qué?! -gritaron todos con los ojos bien abiertos-

\- ¡Eres muy joven para trabajar! -exclamo Duusu- ¿Dónde se supone que están tus padres para pagar las cosas?

-De viaje. Y si pagan la casa, pero ¿Cómo se supone que voy a comprar la comida y el resto de las cosas sin dinero? -respondió con una pregunto a lo que todos los kwamis se quedaron callados, ella suspiro- Chicos no tengo problemas, además, todos son muy amables aquí, y gano experiencia para cuando tenga que graduarme e irme de la panadería.

Todos lo kwamis aun estaban callados, pero sabían que tenía razón.

-Además, dato curioso -comenzó Tikki- A Marinette le pagan extra por hacer sus trajes, para cuando se cambia el tema del Café.

\- ¿Tema del Café? -pregunto curiosa Pollen-

-Esto es un Maid Café, y siempre se tratará de disfraces, a veces trata de algún anime, otras de sirvientas, incluso una vez fue de superhéroes -respondió con un sonrojo avergonzado la azabache por el recuerdo- Pero normalmente es de sirvientas.

\- ¿Tienes que decir "Bienvenido maestro" y todo eso? -pregunto Plagg-

-No…Al menos no siempre.

\- ¿Y no tienes problemas? -pregunto Trixx-

-No, como dije, todos son muy amables.

\- De acuerdo, si nadie te molesta y estas cómoda, está bien -dijo por todos Nooro a lo que todos asintieron-

Marinette sonrió y les dijo que despues les traería comidas del café, realmente eran buenas, así que no se estaban quejando.

Los kwamis se escondieron en el casillero de Marinette, pues era muy notable que el traje de sirvienta no podía ocultarlos, y no podía usar un bolso, así que tuvieron que esperar ahí, de todas formas, ellos creían que no aparecería ningún villano por el momento, así que todo tranquilo.

Despues de unas tres horas, y dos películas que los kwamis vieron en el teléfono que les dejo Marinette, la primera fue romántica, de parte de las chicas, y la otra de terror, no hace falta decir quien la eligió.

Plagg eligió una película llamada "El payaso asesino", todos pensaron que seria una de terror y comedia, ya saben las de humor negro.

Y ahora…

\- ¡No te acerques ahí! ¡Te matara! -gritaron todos los kwamis abrazados-

Al final el payaso murió y el teléfono fue apagado por un blanco Plagg.

-Plagg -dijo en un susurro un blanco Wayzz- NO vuelvas a elegir ese tipo de películas.

-Nunca volveré a ver a los payasos de la misma forma -susurro Pollen abrazando a Trixx-

-Ese jodido payaso salió de una alcantarilla ¡Alcantarilla! -exclamo temblando Trixx-

-Cuanta sangre… -susurro Duusu intentando calmarse y calmar a Nooro-

-No me lo recuerdes… -respondió este-

-Plagg que sea la ultima vez que eliges una película como esta -dijo Tikki que estaba muy pálida-

-Hay que admitir algo… Los humanos son buenos haciendo este tipo de cosas -comento Plagg y todos le dieron la razón-

De pronto escucharon que el casillero se abría y se escondieron inmediatamente en el bolso de Marinette.

\- ¿Chicos? -pregunto Marinette al ver el casillero vacío-

Todos los kwamis se asomaron por el bolso y suspiraron aliviados al ver a su portadora.

\- ¿Están bien? Están muy pálidos -pregunto preocupada la azabache-

-Si…Solo estábamos viendo una película de terror -respondió Tikki-

-… ¿Cuál de todas?

-El payaso asesino -respondieron todos-

-la azabache se estremeció- Si puedo ver porque están pálidos, ese maldito payaso me hizo alejarme de las alcantarillas cuando tenía doce años.

\- ¿Enserio? Esa parte casi me hizo desmayarme -comento Pollen-

-Te desmayaste en realidad, te despertamos al segundo -respondió Trixx-

\- Me hubieran dejado dormida…

\- ¡Jajajaja! -rieron todos-

…

Marinette y los kwamis estaban en la habitación de esta, los kwamis estaban comiendo mientras Marinette hacia su tarea, al acabar guardo todo y prendió las noticias, solo para que se escucharan gritos de pánico.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la televisión y vieron a mucha gente correr despavoridos.

-Estamos en el Arco del Triunfo, donde una aterradora bestia aparecido de repente, se cree que es un Akuma, sin embargo, sus ataques son realmente devastadores -dijo la reportera que estaba en la televisión mientras la cámara cambio de escena para mostrar algo que helo la sangre de todos, se parecía a un lagarto gigante negro, con grandes garras y ojos rojo, no se parecía a nada que hubieran visto, al menos para Marinette- Se les ruega a Ladybug, Chatnoir, Rena Rouge, Queen Bee y Carapace que vengan de inmediato.

\- ¡¿Qué es esa cosa?! -exclamo Marinette viendo la pantalla-

-Wayzz ¿Tu crees…? -pregunto Tikki bajo la mirada de todos, Wayzz no hizo más que asentir-

-Si, ellos han vuelto, al parecer mas fuertes -respondió seriamente el kwami-

\- ¿Ustedes saben que es eso? -pregunto Marinette preocupada-

Todos los kwamis se miraron y asintieron, Tikki se dirigió a Marinette.

-Marinette, esa cosa no es algo normal, no es un akuma, y no es algo que este realmente vivo -comenzó la kwami seriamente a su portadora- Lo llamamos "Sombra" por que literalmente es una sombra, no sabemos porque apareció ahora, pero te aseguramos que no es una cosa que se toma a la ligera, las sombras siempre buscan la manera de destruir y corromper personas, no es como una simple akumatizacion.

\- ¿Tengo que luchar contra eso? -pregunto vacilante y todos asintieron ella miro la pantalla y suspiro- Esta bien, pero ¿Con cual de ustedes tengo que transformarme?

-Con todos -respondió Wayzz-

\- ¡¿Qué?!

-Marinette, ahora eres la portadora de todos los Miraculous principales, tienes un corazón puro y sabemos que eres capaz de hacer la transformación -hablo Tikki- Solo tienes que decir "Miraculous Unification Harmony".

Marinette miro a todos los kwamis que la miraban con confianza, ella respiro hondo y dijo las palabras.

\- ¡Miraculous Unification Harmony!

Inmediatamente los Miraculous brillaron y los kwamis fueron absorbidos por ellos, y la transformación comenzó.

El cuerpo de Marinette se vio envuelto en una luz blanca, le apareció un látex blanco con una capucha, aparecieron los lentes de Carapace en sus ojos, sintió que en su espalda aparecía un caparazón blanco y debajo de él, parecía haber alas doradas de mariquita, desde su cintura brotaron plumas blancas con detalles dorados de pavo real, haciendo una especie de vestido en sus piernas, y donde estaban sus pies hasta sus rodillas aparecieron "botas" doradas. Para terminar, detrás de ella apareció el símbolo de una corona de princesa dorada.

Cuando termino la luz, Marinette abrió los ojos y se miro al espejo, jadeo al ver ese increíble traje, que no solo moldeaba su figura, si no que también ocultaba toda su identidad, incluso su cabello.

Dentro de su mente, Marinette escucho los gritos de emoción de los kwamis.

- _¡Marinette esto es increíble! ¡Eres increíble_! -se diferencio la voz de Tikki-

\- ¿De que hablas? Es solo una transformación que ya hicieron una vez antes… ¿Verdad?

\- _¡No Marinette! ¡Cada transformación "Unification" es diferente! ¡Y la tuya es la mas pura que se ha visto en años!_ -se diferenció la exclamación de Wayzz-

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- _¡Marinette! ¡Tienes un titulo realmente alto! ¡No se duda de tu pureza y ahora eres merecedora de este poder!_ -exclamo Pollen-

\- ¡No entiendo! ¿De qué hablan?

\- _¡Marinette ahora eres la Princesa Harmony!_ -exclamaron todos juntos-

\- ¿Qué?


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Saben lo que dije sobre esperar hasta el episodio de Style Queen (O como se escriba) ¡Pues olvídenlo!**

\- ¿Qué?

\- _¡No hay tiempo debemos ir a detener al Shadow!_ -grito Wayzz-

-Uhh de acuerdo…

Marinette, ahora la Princesa Harmony, corrió hacia la trampilla de su cama y salió al balcón, llevo su mano a su cadera con la intención de usar su yo-yo para moverse hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el Shadow, solo para encontrar el lugar vacío.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde esta mi yo-yo?! -grito alarmada revisando sus costados para notar que no había nada enrollado a su cintura-

\- _Tranquila Marinette, el yo-yo puedes convocarlo, solo tienes que pensarlo_ -instruyo Tikki-

Marinette cerro los ojos y pensó en el yo-yo de Ladybug, sintió un pequeño destello y al abrir los ojos se sorprendió de ver el yo-yo flotando en frente de ella. Lo agarro vacilante y lo miro.

-…Me tendré que acostumbrar a esto…

\- _Solo espera que comiences a entrenar tus alas_ -dijo Pollen-

\- _¡Rápido tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible!_ -exclamo nuevamente Wayzz-

Siguiendo esa declaración, la nueva Princesa lanzo el yo-yo haciendo que se enganche en una chimenea y salto para luego columpiarse por los tejados.

…

En un lugar muy lejano de cualquier civilización, había dos altares de los cuales había dos joyas, una azul y otra rosa.

De repente, las joyas brillaron a la vida y luego comenzaron a moverse en dos líneas de luz hacia el mismo destino.

…

El Maestro Fu estaba con un semblante preocupado, no sabía si los héroes que había elegido estarían listos para enfrentar la amenaza de los Shadow. Tal vez si…

Antes de que pudiera terminar ese pensamiento, una luz detrás de el lo hizo voltear rápidamente, vio con los ojos ensanchados y la boca abierta como de la caja de los Miraculous destellos salían de las grietas solo para explotar medio segundo despues y solo pudo ver como doce destellos de luz se dirigían a una ubicación desconocida.

Despues de lo que parecieron minutos, la boca de Fu se crispo en una sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de dos emociones, esperanza y emoción.

-La Princesa Harmony ha vuelto.

…

La Princesa Harmony llego justo a tiempo a la escena de la batalla, pudo ver como esa criatura oscura estaba destruyendo todo, y pudo ver varios oficiales tirados en el suelo con heridas de gravedad.

\- Eso…Eso es muy diferente de los akumas…-murmuro en un tono tembloroso-

\- _Realmente hacen a ver a Hawk Moth como un oso de peluche ¿Eh?_ -escucho decir a Nooro en su mente-

- _Bueno, tomando en cuenta los estilos y poderes, no es extraño pensar que ahora parezca una broma ¿No?_ -comento Tikki-

\- _¿Hawk Moth?_ -pregunto Duusu-

- _Oh si, olvidamos contarte eso, te lo explicamos despues_ -dijo Plagg-

-Lamento interrumpir chicos, pero… ¡¿Qué demonios hago ahora?! ¡No se como manejar una cosa como esta! -susurro casi gritando la nueva Princesa-

\- _Tranquila Marinette, respira hondo y exhala, necesitas tener la mente calmada para vencer a un Shadow_ -instruyo Tikki-

La joven parisina hizo lo que se le dijo y respiro hondo por unos segundos y luego lo soltó, su mente ahora más calmada.

\- Muy bien ¿Qué hago ahora?

\- _Tenemos que pelear contra él, piensa en algún arma de que conozcas de los Miraculous y ve cual seria la mejor para este caso_ -dijo Duusu-

-Es fácil decir eso cuando el ultimo año solo he utilizado un yo-yo de arma -murmuro por lo bajo para luego pensar mientras analizaba el lugar-

Estaban entre medio de unos edificios, lo cual es normal en Paris, pero luego, noto el tamaño de la criatura y el camino por el que pasaba, casi se veía como si estuviera encerrado en una jaula en la que apenas cabía… ¡Eso es!

- _Ya se te ocurrió algo ¿Verdad?_ -pregunto Trixx sintiendo el pensamiento de la azabache-

-Si, será loco y arriesgado, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer, por cierto, antes de empezar ¿Cómo hago que se vaya? -pregunto eso antes de que hiciera su idea-

\- _Tienes que atravesar su núcleo, que es lo que muchos pensarían que es su corazón_ -respondió Tikki-

-Bien… Creo que ya tengo una idea…Espero funcione -murmuro lo ultimo y se movió entre los tejados para comenzar su plan-

Mientras tanto, la criatura estaba destruyendo algunos edificios mientras soltaba algunos chillidos de placer al ver todo su caso, si aparecían los héroes, no tendría problemas, eran unos inútiles que ni siquiera sabían lo que era la verdadera oscuridad, incluido el supuesto "villano".

Estaba a punto de cruzar una calle cuando un hilo negro hizo una especie de telaraña para evitar que pasara, el reconoció ese hilo. Maldita sea. Ladybug estaba aquí.

Bah no importa podría simplemente…

Un destello lo segó y de repente estaba en una habitación, maldición, la ilusión de Rena Rouge, parece que esta vez analizaron la situación antes de atacar, estaban progresando.

Estaba a punto de usar un ataque en algún lugar para romper la ilusión, abriendo su boca mientras que de esta salía una luz purpura bastante atemorizante, pero luego rompo del tamaño de un taladro se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su boca, antes de que pudiera cerrarla el trompo entro y…lo atravesó.

La ilusión acabó para mostrar a una sombra de lagarto con un rompo atravesándolo, una visión bastante…Perturbadora.

Luego en frente de él, volando con unas alas de mariquita dorada, estaba una figura que ni en sus peores pesadillas espero volver a ver.

-Ser de la oscuridad, atormentando la paz de los seres vivos, lastimando a varios de mis súbditos es algo que no tomo por alto -dijo en una voz impotente haciendo que el ser oscuro temblara por lo que seguía- No tienes uso de la vida, eres simplemente una creación hecha para informar del terreno, un explorador, por la presente no puedes volver a esta tierra y para tenerlo asegurado -junto sus manos y de ellas apareció una esfera de luz blanca con aura dorada- Tu castigo será, la aniquilación.

Antes de que la sombra pudiera hacer algo, la nueva Princesa lanzo la esfera que esta se convirtió en un rayo, haciendo que la sombra desapareciera en pequeños fragmentos.

La princesa miro esto por un momento y luego volvió a juntar sus manos creando otra esfera, pero esta era de color rojo y la arrojo al cielo mientras gritaba estas palabras.

\- ¡Lucky Charm!

La esfera se detuvo por un segundo para luego explotar en múltiples mariquitas de energía mientras volaban por toda la ciudad arreglando los destrozos y sanando a los heridos. Al terminar volvieron a juntarse para finalmente dispersarse.

La princesa miro esto para luego bajar la mirada al ver que muchas personas se estaban acercando, queriendo que sus nuevos súbditos sepan que una princesa esta nuevamente protegiéndolos bajo hacia la multitud donde inmediatamente muchos reporteros la rodearon.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿Eres una nueva aliada de los héroes?

\- ¿Cómo hiciste el Lucky Charm si es un poder que solo Ladybug puede hacer?

La princesa simplemente alzo la mano para indicar silencio a lo cual todos lo hicieron.

-Yo soy la Princesa Harmony, no soy una aliada de los héroes porque ellos ya no existen, en cuanto a la ultima pregunta, yo tengo mas de un poder y planeo usarlos para mi único propósito, proteger este mundo -con eso dicho abrió sus alas y se fue volando-

Voló de camino a su casa, asegurándose de no ser vista, y entro por la trampilla para luego deshacer la transformación mientras se sentaba aturdida en la cama mientras los kwamis hablaban, mejor dicho, gritaban, emocionados.

\- ¡Marinette fuiste increíble! -exclamo Tikki con gran felicidad-

\- ¡Tu idea fue increíble! ¡Y controlaste tus poderes a la perfección! -chillo Pollen-

\- ¡Si esto es lo que lograste en tu primer intento, ya me imagino lo que serás cuando lo controles a todo su potencial! -grito Wayzz-

El resto de kwamis hizo comentarios similares para luego quedarse callados por lo que dijo la parisina.

-Yo… ¿Qué demonios paso ahí? No… No parecía yo…

…

-Oh, esto es interesante -dijo una voz mirando un orbe de luz en donde se mostraba a la nueva Princesa Harmony- Así que la Princesa de los kwamis ha vuelto, eso significa que sus guardianes aparecerán pronto, me pregunto cómo serán sus reacciones al ver a lo que se enfrentan.

En esa oscuridad que solo fue adornada por el orbe, se escucho una risa escalofriante y maléfica, esperando que pronto sus planes comenzaran a funcionar.


	5. Chapter 5

-Entonces… ¿Todos ustedes son mini deidades que están unidas a estas joyas?

-Si.

\- ¿Y TODOS ustedes representan a los animales del Zodiaco?

-Eso mismo.

\- ¿Y soy el Guardian Principal de esta tal "Princesa Harmony"?

\- ¡Ten un poco mas de respeto, la Princesa Harmony no ha aparecido en milenios y cuando aparece ocurren los mayores milagros!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, entiendo...Entonces, estas joyas son buscadas por muchas personas ¿Verdad?

-Algunas pueden ser bastante peligrosas.

\- ¿Y como voy a usar DOCE joyas tan distintivas, incluso con el cambio de color, sin que nadie se de cuenta? Les aclaro que soy un chico.

-…

\- ¿Y como los oculto a ustedes? ¿Y el tema de la comida?

-…

\- ¿No pueden hacerse invisibles o algo así?

-…

-suspira- Aparte, según ustedes, la Princesa Harmony esta en Paris, estamos en China ¿Cómo se supone que llegare ahí?

-…Ya se nos ocurrirá algo…

\- ¡Ni ustedes están seguros de eso!

…

-Entonces… Eres una Deidad que representa aun ser místico de cuento de hadas…

-No fue mi culpa que el Kwami de la destrucción se le diera por destruir la Atlántica.

-… ¿Y soy una de las Guardianes de la Princesa Harmony? ¿La que apareció en las noticias?

-Entiendo que te parezca confuso por el poder de la Princesa, pero por eso mismo, ella necesita Guardianes, los dioses saben que nadie puede cargar con ese peso ella sola.

-De acuerdo…Entonces, junto contigo, tengo otra compañera.

-Y también esta el Guardian Principal, pero a el probablemente le tome tiempo llegar, normalmente el siempre aparece en China.

-…Estamos en Paris.

-Por eso mismo.

-suspira- Esta bien, ¿Y mi otra compañera?

-Ella afortunadamente esta aquí, en Paris, cuando aparezca la Princesa Harmony ustedes también tendrán que aparecer.

\- ¿Y si no la conozco?

-Todos ustedes tendrán que revelar sus identidades a la Princesa, ella tiene que confiar en sus Guardianes y a la vez, ustedes en ella.

-Ya, ya. Entonces ¿Cuándo comienzo este entrenamiento tuyo?

-Esta noche, y lo haremos en el Rio Cena, no te preocupes por que alguien nos vea, yo me encargo.

-… ¿Por qué en el rio?

-Necesitamos una fuente de agua muy grande, normalmente es el mar, pero el rio es lo suficientemente bueno.

-… ¿Supongo que no tengo otra opción verdad?

-Odiaría tener que abandonar a la nueva Princesa, sobre todo por esta amenaza, y buscar otra portadora lo suficientemente buena como para que reaccione a mi Miraculous va a tomar tiempo. Tu eres la indicada.

-suspira- Bueno, no tengo nada mas interesante que hacer, además, mis tíos insisten en que haga amistades de todos modos.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?

-Supongo.

\- ¡Perfecto! Antes que nada, sabes nadar, ¿no?

\- ¡¿No de supone que representas a la criatura mística que nada en el mar?!

-…No sabes nadar ¿Verdad?

-No…

-…Oh, bueno, vamos a tener que enseñarte eso, antes que nada.

\- ¿Pensé que la magia me daría la experiencia?

-El conocimiento -corrigió- La experiencia es otra cosa diferente, vas necesitar mucha experiencia para dominar mi Miraculous, sobre todo, porque vas a necesitar dominar TU territorio.

-…Agradece que no tengo fobia al agua.

\- ¡No somos ningunos masoquistas!

…

\- ¿Y tendré alas como de mariposa? ¿Qué tan rápido podre volar? ¿Podre arreglar la ciudad como lo hacía Ladybug con el "Miraculous Ladybug"? ¿Tendré un arma que potencialmente no parezca un juguete?

\- _¿Por qué siempre me tocan las hiperactivas? -_ pensó profundamente- Si, tendrás alas, depende de tu entrenamiento que tan rápido volaras, Healing light es un habilidad que tendrán todos los Guardianes, pero tendrán que entrenar mucho para eso, en cuanto al arma, a diferencia de los anteriores héroes, tu arma será creada a partir de lo que se crea lo mejor para ti, puede parecer un juguete o no, por lo personal, prefiero que parezca un juguete, así el enemigo creerá que eres inofensiva.

\- ¡Entiendo! ¡Luchare junto a la Princesa como toda una heroína! -saltando por la habitación-

\- ¡Que no se te suba a la cabeza! Nuestra primera prioridad es proteger a la Princesa, no hay tiempo para la fama, entrevistas, o reflectores, si vamos a hacer uso de esos medios, serán solo para situaciones en las que sean necesarios, por lo demás, ignóralos en toda medida.

-Awww -con un puchero- ¿Al menos puedo revelarles mi identidad?

\- ¡Absolutamente no! ¡El enemigo te tendrá en la mira a ti y a tus seres queridos inmediatamente! ¡¿Acaso quieres matarte a ti a tus seres queridos?!

\- ¡Claro que no! Solo es que Chloe Bourgeois revelo su identidad a la prensa…

\- ¿Y se puede saber quién es esta chica?

-Queen Bee.

\- ¡¿Queen Bee?! ¡¿La Portadora del Miraculous de la abeja?! -la chica asintió- ¡¿Y que paso despues de que se revelara?!

-Se akumatizo…

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! -golpeo su manita en frente- ¡¿Ves a donde estoy yendo?! ¡Esa chica revelo su identidad y enseguida cayo victima! ¡¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si ella hubiera tenido información importante?!

-Hawk Moth hubiera… -ensancho sus ojos-

\- ¡Ganado! ¡El hubiera ganado! ¡Por eso, además de tus compañeros Guardianes y la Princesa, NO tienes el permiso para revelar tu identidad en NINGUN momento a NINGUNA persona! ¡No importa que tanta confianza le tengas! ¡¿He quedado clara?!

-S-Si…

-Bien. Comenzaremos tu entrenamiento en el bosque cerca de la Ciudad, como eres de una zona a las afueras de Paris no demoraremos mucho en llegar, toma una mochila y pon, por lo menos, cinco botellas de agua y algunas cuentas frutas, nos vamos ahora.

\- ¿Po-Por qué tanta agua?

-Vamos a ENTRENAR no a un picnic, y viendo como eres, vas a necesitar MUCHO entrenamiento, y no quiero que mueras al primer intento, ahora ¡VE Y HAZLO AHORA!

La chica dio un salto por el grito, corrió torpemente hacia la salida de su habitación.

Cuando la chica se fue, la kwami suspiro.

- _Voy a tener que comportarme diferente con ella, esta amenaza es claramente mas fuerte que la anterior, no permitiré que pase lo mismo que la última vez_ -ella miro por la ventana que mostraba el atardecer- _No permitiré que otra Princesa muera por culpa de una de mis portadoras._


End file.
